


so utterly alone

by Lunar_Eclipse48



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Eclipse48/pseuds/Lunar_Eclipse48
Summary: Tommy is so alone in exile.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	so utterly alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited by Julia of Aria_Cinabun's discord server <3

Tommy stares at the lava. 

It looks warm - inviting, beautiful. The thin streams of orange and red -  _ red _ , his favorite color -  _ red _ , the color of the heated rock in another dimension.

He is supposed to be getting crimson planks. He  _ should  _ have been getting crimson planks. He should be anywhere. Anywhere but here.

He’d also promised Ghostbur that he wouldn’t do this anymore. He had promised, that after that first time, he wouldn't come back here, in the same spot, and do the same thing. Over and over. As if the same thing wouldn't happen.

The lava looks so warm compared to his life. His life is  _ cold  _ right now. Cold and dark and oh-so-lonely.

It is  _ so easy _ to fall off the perilous bridges of the Nether. 

_ One slip. _

_ And you’d die. _

Tears stream down his face, instantly drying in the acrid heat of the Nether. 

But Wil and Techno - 

_ His brothers had betrayed him. _

But Phil - 

_ Phil had chosen Techno over him. _

But Tubbo - 

"Tommy?” 

Of course, he would choose now to stumble upon him. Now -  _ now _ , of all times. Now, when he has made his choice. Now, with presumably nothing holding him back - something keeps him back from making that step. He turns towards that voice.

\----------------------------- 

Tubbo looked at Tommy. 

Then looked at the lava. 

Then back at Tommy. 

“Tommy? What’re you doing?” 

Then it hit him- like a hurricane, or maybe a tornado. Like everything had come crashing down and there was nothing but a thin barrier separating him and his emotions.

"Tommy, we're best friends."

Anything. Anything to get him to step away from the edge. To give Tubbo enough  _ time  _ to stop this. He desperately hoped that someone else would come up, would stop Tommy.

"Don't do this."

Tommy watched him warily. There were dark spots under his eyes. Spots that hadn't been there before.

Tubbo rambled on. Buying time. Anything. "Please. I love you; I'm trying to get Dream to unban you so you can come back - we can get the discs back together. Please don't do this." 

And Tommy looks back at him, and he’s relieved- for a second. But then he opens his mouth, and the words that poured out weren't very Tommy-like at all.

“Tubbo, you know how we started this together? We were always together. We were best friends. Remember when you exiled me? I was angry at first, but then I realised. What Wilbur said, what Eret said - turns out they were  _ right _ , Tubbo. L’manburg was never meant to be. Our friendship was never meant to be. Do you know that, Tubbo?” 

“No,” he chokes out. No, this isn't Tommy. This isn't Tommy. Not  _ his  _ Tommy, anyway. He doesn't know why Tommy is like this. He wants  _ his  _ Tommy back. He is sorry. He is  _ so, so  _ sorry.

"Remember what Wilbur and Eret said, Tubbo?" Tommy says, in that voice that isn't his, with that calm, tranquil expression that  _ definitely  _ isn't his.

And Tommy smiles.  _ “It was never meant to be.” _

Ah, that line. The line that changed everything. Every time.

It was back again. Back to haunt him. To ring in his head like Phil's reminiscence of Wilbur's words. Like Eret's words in that blackstone room. To haunt his very daydreams wherever he walked. To  _ visit  _ him when he tried to talk.

And Tubbo screams his best friend’s name as Tommy steps off the bridge and into the lava. He dives, just  _ barely  _ missing the sleeve of his best friend, screaming out incoherent apologies - as if Tommy would just fly up. As if he did not close his eyes with the happiest expression Tubbo had seen in  _ months _ . As if he did not look over the edge of the floating bridge and watch his friend  _ die. _

He learned that day, that you could not, in fact, buy time at all. That time wasn't, in fact, something you could purchase.

That Tommy's time had run out.

And that he was raw and utterly alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm sorry I cried too  
> I swear I'm not evil


End file.
